


To Be With You

by raspberry_beret



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: 90s music, F/M, Fluff, Karaoke, One Shot, Romance, super sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raspberry_beret/pseuds/raspberry_beret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OK I have an obsession with 90s music at the moment and this is inspired by “To Be With You” – Mr BIG. You and Sebastian have been friends for years and when you break up with your boyfriend he decides to show you his feelings. Insert adorableness. (I recommend listening to the song if you don't know it)</p><p>Dedication: I dedicate this to my downstairs neighbour who had the pleasure of overhearing me listen to this song on repeat for a good two hours. Soz not soz!</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be With You

It had been three days since Paul dumped me and the situation was dire. I had called in sick for work for the rest of the week and spent the past 72 hours watching revenge films like _Reservoir Dogs_ on endless rotation, ordering pizzas when I felt food was needed.

I was lying upside down on the couch, trying to see how long I could last before all the blood rushed to my head, when I heard my phone vibrate on the coffee table. Turning upright, I reached over and looked at who had sent the message.

_You missed coffee this morning, u ok?_

Shit. I never missed my weekly coffee date with Seb, unless I was on death’s door or he was out of town – the latter happening more frequently these days. We’d been best friends for years after a chance meeting in a writing class.

_Sorry. Not too good._

_What’s up?_

_Paul dumped me. Said he’d fallen for a girl at wk._

_Fuck. When?!_

_Wed night._

It took a few minutes for Seb to reply; I saw the little ellipses appear and disappear a few times as he wrote something then deleted it before sending. Finally, he responded.

_Getting the gang together. We’re getting u drunk tonight._

_:( No don’t wanna get out of my pjs_

_I will carry u if I have to_

A few emojis later and I finally acquiesced, knowing once Seb had a plan it was pointless to argue.

It took longer than usual to get ready, due to spending the previous 72 hours trying my hardest to turn into a sloth. My hair needed particular attention, it was disgustingly greasy and knotted. Once washed and dressed, putting on my favourite jeans and tank top, I had to admit it was nice to feel human again. God damn Seb and his rational awesomeness.

After getting pleasantly toasted at a few bars downtown, we found ourselves in our favourite dingy karaoke bar. It smelled of sour alcohol and sweat, floors sticky with decades of spilled drinks. This wasn’t one of those modern karaoke bars with private booths, oh no, this was a traditional one where patrons threw themselves at the mercy of complete strangers – just the way we liked it. The rest of the gang had called it a night, leaving just me, Seb and Rob, one of Seb’s acting friends. I’d met him a couple of times but we weren’t super familiar with each other.

I had always been an affectionate drunk; a harmless one that dished out endless hugs to anybody willing. Despite my tipsy state, I began to notice Seb reciprocating my hugs a lot more than usual. Normally he would hug back briefly and laugh, not a huge fan of public cuddles in case they were photographed by someone passing by. But tonight each hug lasted a little longer than the last and he would rub my lower slowly, prolonging the contact. After being friends for so many years, I chalked it up to him just showing his concern for me and trying to make me feel better.

“Here’s to two years of my life wasted,” I toasted, lifting my apple whiskey in the air before taking a gulp. “And a future of spinsterhood.”

“You’re not going to be single forever,” Seb said, looking into the glass in his hands.

“Yeah, I am. There aren’t any decent single guys left,” I quipped, finishing my drink.

Sebastian’s eyes shot up at that comment, eyebrows raised. He got up and left the table without saying anything and I turned to look at Rob in confusion. “What’s that about?”

Rob groaned, leaning down to pretend to bang his head against the table in frustration.

“You idiot. Seb is totally in love with you,” he said.

“What? No he isn’t. We’ve been friends for years.”

“Trust me love, he is completely smitten with you.”

The person currently butchering a Whitney Houston song finished up and the host came back on the stage, clapping as she reclaimed the mic.

“Thanks sweetie – make sure you don’t give up your day job okay? Now I have an absolute delight for y’all. If this stud sings half as well as he looks then ladies, you may want to cross your legs now.” I was still staring into middle space contemplating what Rob had said, when a familiar voice cut straight through my thoughts.

“This is for a girl who thinks there’s no decent guys left in New York,” Sebastian said, his usual cocksure drawl causing my head to whip around to the stage. He was standing there, microphone in hand, and for the first time I could remember he actually looked vulnerable.

_Hold on little girl, show me what he's done to you_

_Stand up little girl, a broken heart can't be that bad_

_When it's through, it's through, fate will twist the both of you_

_So come on baby come on over, let me be the one to show you_

_I'm the one who wants to be with you, deep inside I hope you feel it too_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next to be with you_

By the first chorus the rest of the bar had started cheering and whistling. At first I was frozen with shock, feeling heat blossom in my cheeks when Seb pointed at me making a few people turn to look.

When he reached the second chorus my brain finally kicked in and I felt a huge smile spread across my face, pushing tears from where they had been building in my eyes. Seeing my smile, Sebastian left the stage and walked towards me, still singing.

_I'm the one who wants to be with you, deep inside I hope you feel it too_

_Waited on a line of greens and blues, just to be the next to be with you_

Making it back to the table, he thrust the microphone into Rob’s hands before enveloping me in his arms, his mouth crashing against mine. The bar positively erupted into screams and applause.

“I had no idea,” I said when we eventually came up for air.

“I was about to ask you out when you told us you’d started seeing Paul,” Seb replied. “I didn’t want to be that asshole friend that made you choose. I just didn’t realise you’d stay with him so long.”

I struggled to properly digest this information. “You idiot. I had been waiting for you to ask me out for over a year, but thought you weren’t interested. That’s why I started seeing Paul, to get over _you_.”

Sebastian pulled me into him once more, his hands stroking my cheeks as he rested his forehead against mine.

“You two are absolutely disgusting. I’m out,” Rob interjected, though the huge grin on his face belied his words. “I’ll take care of the tab but you both owe me.”

“We should probably get out of here too,” Seb said, sliding his jacket over my shoulders and firmly securing me to him with an arm around my waist.


End file.
